Draco, Candidly
by Egon-Starcollector
Summary: For sixteen years, Draco Malfoy has kept a secret. Only one other person knows...but who is this "J?" Act II of 'The Broken Dragon.'
1. Default Chapter

Draco, Candidly  
  
--by Egon Starcollector  
  
Disclaimer: All HP characters belong to Joanne Rowling.  
  
  
  
Dear J,  
  
Well, back to Hogwarts for another term. I'm trying to be cheerful, really I am. As usual, it isn't working. Followed constantly by Crabbe and Goyle, as per Father's request. I've even had them try to follow me into the loo stall! Idiots.  
  
This is not promising: I had obtained Father's permission to take Basic Magical Medicine (at long last), only to find that the class was full. In its place, must take Muggle Studies. Well, I know I'm going to fail THAT one. I don't even dare think of the consequences.  
  
Hermione Granger's American cousin is a transfer student this term. Bears an eerie resemblance, I must say. Just what I need, TWO pretty know- it-alls. I no longer fancy Granger, but it is still going to be painful. Might not be difficult to act like the spoiled git I'm supposed to be.  
  
In other news, have a new fancy. This one will break my heart too, as it is Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff. I have concluded I will die single because all of the fanciable girls get sorted into other houses. The best Slytherin got was Pansy Parkinson, who appears to have been sired by an exceptionally ill-favored lapdog.  
  
Such a lovely pattern to my life: fancied Granger, who all but spat in my face; fancied Virginia Weasley, who rejected me for Longbottom; now fancy Hannah, who will likely just ignore the very fact I exist. Father uses me as his personal punching bag for being "soft." If I survive to adulthood, he will have me become a Death Eater. My mother loves me, but doesn't know me well enough to know that I detest sweets. Most unhealthy. Ah well...the cakes make good bribes to keep the other Slytherins from reporting me to Father every five minutes.  
  
Surviving to adulthood does not sound like a pleasant option. Forgive me for saying so, but you know well that you are the only person I can speak to. Father would kill me if he knew I was writing to you. Perhaps I should tell him and get it over with.  
  
Ah well...back to my Potions homework. At least I know one thing will go right for me this semester.  
  
Regards,  
  
Draco 


	2. Letter 2

Draco, Candidly  
  
--by Egon Starcollector  
  
'The Broken Dragon,' Act 2  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling.  
  
  
  
Dear J,  
  
I was right; it is quite easy to be obnoxious to Granger's cousin. Stacy Something-or-other is her name. I tripped her as we were walking into the Great Hall for supper. Forced myself to laugh. I confess I was rather ashamed of myself; I've never even spoken to her! However, because she looks so much like Granger, it was too easy to pretend I was inflicting pain upon the girl who'd hurt me.  
  
What kind of person am I becoming?  
  
I noted that Justin Finch-Fletchley quickly came to the girl's aid. Hm.  
  
I am surely going to fail Muggle Studies. I can't seem to grasp the first thing about Muggle warfare. I received the absolute worst grade on my parchment that I've ever gotten! I simply don't know what to do.  
  
Mother sent me a package of sweets today. I wasted no time passing them around. It is perversely amusing to watch my housemates descend on them like so many vultures. I simply helped myself to another carrot stick and watched. It's a good thing she never sends me cheesecake; they'd have to fight me for that. (My one weakness.)  
  
My most recent scars are healing nicely. I have found that I can heal myself as well as someone else. Very useful when Father loses his temper. Not that I can let him know, of course; I really don't want to have to lay my hands all over Death Eaters and the like. Repulsive.  
  
The worst part is this: as far as I can tell, this power is not entirely controllable. I can heal anything or anyone I touch--even if they don't deserve it. If my hands come near a wound, it heals whether I want it to or not. If Father knew that, he'd probably have me burning myself out healing the Dark Lord's minions.  
  
I am cursed. Have I mentioned this?  
  
Regards,  
  
Draco 


End file.
